inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Questions to administrators Uploading a picture Hello, I have a problem, whenever I upload a picture, a message comes up saying: Upload warning The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. I don't get it, for some reason Wikia sites won't accept JPEG files from me. I know its not just my computer too, I tried uploading an image on my dad's laptop and the same problem occured. Do you guys have any idea what the problem is? Unknown12345 05:18, 28 December 2006 (UTC)Unknown12345 :Are you uploading it as a jpg or have you changed the file extension to png or something else? If it won't work with its original extension, please email it to me and I'll try and work out what's wrong. Angela talk 17:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Untitled I have a question to ask when there will be news given as when the 3rd book will be composed and released in stores. And what of the series Inheritance Trilogoy entering the film industry? --Kumarhk 11:42, 26 March 2006 (UTC): The 3rd book is likely to be released in 2007 and Christopher Paolini is considering calling it Empire. The first movie is going to be released on 16th December, 2006. You can find out more at Eragon (movie). Past Tense Who's bright idea was it to write this in past tense? Do you guys not know how to write a proper entry? The book is still in print, and the series is not even complete. Shape up... - Krim :Hello. All of the in-universe articles are written in past tense, as discussed here. G.He(Talk!) 01:30, 10 September 2006 (UTC) The Quote of the Day I noticed that the Quote of the Day feature is up again. How are is the dailly quote determand? Red Head Rider 17:30, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Again? (I didn't notice it was up before..) Anyway, I just took some quotes from Wikiquote and used them for the Quote of the Day. If it is prefered that we vote for the quotes of the day, that is fine with me too. :) G.He(Talk!) 17:35, 26 August 2006 (UTC) That would be my personal preferance but I really don't care :). Red Head Rider 17:43, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've posted the current quotes at Project:Quote of the Day. If there are any comments regarding the current quotes or suggestions for new ones, please voice them at the talk page. :) G.He(Talk!) 17:56, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Main Page Suggestions Feature article Image Should we change the image of Eragon, since the one in the artical changed? Red Head Rider 16:40, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Other things (Please remember to put " " at the beggining and end of your sub-topic) Battle Of The Burning Plains I have attempted to add a Military Conflict Infobox on the Battle of The Burning Plains article, but it continues to remain a red link, I have tried to fix it, and have probably done to much in the attempt. Could someone who knows how to use the template better help? Therequiembellishere 05:37, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :The template has not yet been made. I will try my best to look into it sometime later today. :) G.He(Talk!) 16:23, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::The template is now finished. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:12, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Article Why does the Arya picture keep changing? Therequiembellishere 05:04, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :It changes because the tag and tags are used. By doing so, it randomly picks one option from the list of options and outputs that. However, weights could also be added to give an option more chance over the other ones. G.He(Talk!) 15:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Transformed! As we can see, the Main Page has now been transformed! How does everybody like it? :) G.He(Talk!) 00:16, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Great job. It looks very good. Red Head Rider 15:32, 27 October 2006 (UTC) html error on the main page with ie5, the image in the first box doesn't display. just thought it would be useful to know :) Whopper Browser issues The main page says "Some features of Inheriwiki will not function or display properly in Internet Explorer". Which features are those? Wikia aims to be accessible in all major browsers, so this should be fixed rather than forcing users to change browser. Angela talk 20:08, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, the absolute positioning of icons (and alignment of certain other objects (like the sitenotice)) is one thing. Unlike some other browsers, IE (Trident engine) bases it on the whole page instead of just the main content section, so icons on the right end up in the ads section. (Also, I don't know why page titles are being displayed only to the middle of the page instead of the full width, or why some main content border extends into the sidebar.) Another thing is the JS edit counter not working in IE (which really isn't that big of a deal now that is available, but it does display some information not provided in ). In addition, some tags that are supported in other browsers (like Firefox (Gecko engine) or Opera (Presto engine)) are not supported in IE (like blinking, which may or may not be a good thing, depending on whether the user likes blinking of certain things for various purposes). There have also been issues with multiple NavFrame usage that are close together on one page, where some surrounding objects don't auto-reformat/align accordingly. On top of that, there have also been other problems where certain things are displayed differently than how they're meant to be displayed (which works fine in other browsers), such as or with NavFrames nearby (instead of floating left or right with the text like it does in other browsers, it's displayed first with the text underneath (which basically defeats the whole purpose of the modifying template)), or an image not being displayed at all (seemed to be spacing issues (which wasn't an issue in Firefox or Opera)). Finally, if we go back to IE6 (which is still used by many instead of the current IE7), new problems appear, such as PNG transparency not being supported. So there are a lot of problems in IE (not to mention the many reported security issues) that are not present in browsers that are just as capable, if not more. G.He(Talk!) 21:02, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Example CSS Errors *Absolute positioning broken *Main content border extends into left sidebar for some pages *Improper formatting of some pages. Examples: **Huge spaces appearing in the content that don't appear in other browsers ** and malfunctioning near NavFrames (instead of floating left or right, the TOC appears before the main content) False Messiah We just recent had some pompous prick announce his total domination of all wikias. It appeared on FFwiki but head up, he could come here next. His name is Unbound Nexus or something, ban him if any of you guys see him. --Maverick King 01:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) The Last Dragon Rider Has anyone thought that Elva could be the next rider? Why and why not? DRDragonRider93 21:19, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Please go to the forum. Therequiembellishere 20:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry to say this, but... This wiki needs some work. A lot of work, actually. It's pretty unprofessional and disorganized. There are random images in the wrong places, random people's speculation all over the place, and even a few cases of people writing their own feelings in POV which, on another wiki, would be considered vandalism and quickly deleted, but stays there on this wiki. For example, there was a section on the Anti-Eragonism page called "Feelings". It said: "If you've read this article, and have gotten this far down, congratulations! Many of the reasons the Anti-Eragonism crowd have why they dont like these things begin with "many readers feel..., we didn't feel like Paolini..., etc. At least you're in touch with your emotions. Wow. Paolini was 15 when he created a whole new world of fantasy, magic, and dragons. It could be compared to previous novels or movies, and anyone could find whatever it was they were looking for. We believe what we want to believe. Objectively, Paolini showed more maturity as a writer as the inheritance cycle continued. If you noticed, in Eragon (book), 90% of the chapters ended with a character falling asleep. Make all the comparisons you wish to, but at the end of the day, Paolini was 15 when he created this story." That's definitely not allowed on a wiki. I used to be on the Mario Wiki, where everyone did their best to make it a great site. Anything like that section on Mario Wiki would be deleted within a day. But this has stayed here since January. I don't get why. Maybe the wiki needs more members, or maybe the members just need to work a bit harder. I'll do my best to fix any problems that I find, but I need some help. CrystalYoshi Oh, and guess what I found. A page, Phosej, about SOME FAN'S MADE-UP CHARACTER, which has been on this wiki since February 2008! I'm sorry, but that's just horrible! I need help! Now! Don't any of you care about this at all? I thought the admins of a wiki are supposed to really work to get rid of this kind of thing! (No offense to any admins.) Seriously, February 2008! CrystalYoshi I think katrina might be the next rider. Simple reason, the broddring kingdom. in eldest it is mentioned and says that the mad king palancer still has direct blood in carvahall and palancer valley. So if i add that to the premonition of a man crying on a beach and 2 dragons flying away... Eragon has to train the new rider and also will love someone of noble birth (arya or katrina) arya shut im dow but katrina still has royal blood, if eragon has to leave adn train the new rider then she will have to come with him. I dont come often so contact me Facebook Ryan Qamar The wiki's main page talk is just for discussion about the wiki itself, not for talking about your theories about the books. There's a wiki forum, and you can go there to talk about that kind of thing. CrystalYoshi Looks funny When I look at the main page on Inheriwiki, it's all in Times New Roman or a similar font. Does anybody know why? I use Mozilla Firefox. 13:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Language links I just wanted to note that there is also a german Wiki covering this topic: Eragon Wiki. Perhaps you want to add the link to the other languages on the Main Page? --Purzel 19:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) An Account Hi! Just putting this on because I am having trouble getting an account. I read the whole page on creating an account, and I for filled all requirements. And yet it tole me: Unable to create registration....We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. Seriously......WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG? It has all checks on it. Is there an age restriction? I am pretty young. Please respond! Levi M.B. :According to Wikia's ToS, your age must be greater than 13 years in order to create an account. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 03:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for information.